


This Is What You Came For

by TheGirlWithBooks



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithBooks/pseuds/TheGirlWithBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy has a tiny (big) crush on Clarke. When they go to a bar with Octavia Bellamy realises what he actually came for.  </p>
<p>Based on the song "This is what you came for" by Calvin Harris ft. Rihanna</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is What You Came For

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan fiction so please be nice.... 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer:   
> The 100 doesn't belong to me nor does "This is what you came for"

Bellamy didn’t know why he thought that going out with his little sister and her best friend was a good idea. Not just was going out with his little sister to a bar a little uncool (not that he cared, he loved O more than anything else) also he may have a little (or big) crush on Octavia’s best friend, Clarke Griffin. She was everything. Smart, beautiful, funny and overall the most amazing gild you could ever meet.   
God, Bellamy thought, I sound like a middle school girl. “O, I really don’t know why I came with you guys…. I couldn’t even take Miller with me because he is busy with Monty.” O just rolled her eyes:” I know why you came, first of all you love alcohol and bars and second of all Clarke is here.” That shut Bellamy up. They got ready and collected Clarke. Bellamy tried not to look at her too much. She looked like a goddess with her red dress and her golden hair. Damn he was gone. 

The music was loud and there were many people dancing in the middle. Bellamy didn’t notice anything he only had eyes for her. As soon as she finished her first drink she went directly to the dance floor. 

Lightning strikes every time she moves  
And everybody's watching her

She was amazing on the dance floor. She moved like the music was in her. I couldn’t stop staring at her… like every other guy and occasional girl in the bar. I had to turn around and drink some more. I literally had to hold myself together to not do anything stupid and rash. 

But she's looking at you, oh, oh  
You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh  
You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh  
You, oh, oh, oh, oh

What Bellamy didn’t notice is that Clarke wasn’t looking at anybody but him. He also didn’t notice that she never looked at anybody else but him. The last thing he also didn’t know that Clarke felt the same as him. 

Clarke couldn’t handle it anymore. She walked over to Bellamy grabbed his shoulders and kissed him. Bellamy was surprised to say at least. As soon as he realised that it was Clarke he kissed back with even more passion than before. 

Octavia watched this from the dance floor and muttered to herself:” Maybe this is what you came for”


End file.
